


The Tea

by crappyfriend, Kallaxus (crappyfriend)



Series: Transformation [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriend/pseuds/crappyfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriend/pseuds/Kallaxus
Summary: The herbal tea that Blake got from Menagerie had unexpected side effects and it's up to Jaune to make sure that things don't escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

Three members of team RWBY were relaxing in their dorm room after a hard week of work. Each one busying themselves with their hobbies.

Ruby was busy reading one of her comics.

Yang was looking online for new parts for her motorbike.

Weiss was studying.

The only one missing was Blake who would have been busy reading a book if she was in the room. She had gone out a few minutes ago for an errand. 

The door was opened and Blake walked in with a small package, one that instantly made Yang curious.

"What's in the package?"

"Just some herbal tea that my mother sent over." She opened the package and an enticing aroma started to flow around the room. It managed to make Ruby and Weiss stop what they were doing and come closer as well.

"Can we have some? I've never tasted herbal tea before." Ruby asked.

Blake had already started to take out all she would need to make some. 

"Sure, we could even ask team JNPR if they want some too."

Ruby sped out with her semblance and one could hear her talking to someone before she sped back in.

"Most of them are out right now, but Pyrrha was there." 

Blake nodded and prepared five cups of herbal tea and started to hand them out to each one. The last one was given to Pyrrha when she finally came. She said her thanks as she took a sip of the tea.

"This is good. Would you mind if I took some to go? I'm going to the swimming pool to train my stamina."

"Sure, they sent me so much I don't mind sharing a little more." More tea was prepared and put in a thermos that Pyrrha got to borrow. 

She left not long after that and it was only four people left in the room. They each had their own opinion on the tea.

"I thought tea was supposed to help you relax. This made me feel more energetic than the sports drinks I have for training." Said Yang as she did a few jabs into thin air before she asked for more. "I need to go to the gym after this."

"It tastes sweet and makes me feel warm inside." Ruby was a little red in the face, her eyes wide. "I need more."

"It's doesn't taste too different from what I usually drink, but it does feel like my senses are sharper." Blake poured more of the tea into everyone cups but had to stop when she got to Weiss. She had bare drunk a quarter of the tea in the time it took for the rest to finish theirs.

It made everyone give her weird looks, looks that Weiss noticed.

  
"I liked it and it would probably rank up with some of the drink's back home. It's just that I drink at a slow tempo." She explained and the rest accepted the excuse as they started to drink their second cup.

Ruby had already asked for a third.

In truth, Weiss wanted nothing more to drink all of it one go, but proper etiquette demanded of her to go slower then she wanted. What she drank back in Atlas could not compare to the heavenly taste that the tea possessed.

And that's how things went. 

In the next few minutes, things started to get weird.

Yang had started on her seventh cup. 

Ruby and Blake had started to compete in how much they could drink, the amount had risen up to the double digits at this point.

It was only when Weiss had finally finished her first cup that things started to get truly weird.

* * *

Jaune was on his way back to his room when he was hit by something straight into a wall. He might have broken a few bones with the force he was hit if it wasn't for his aura. Looking down to see what it was showed him a person that wore a familiar red hood.

"Ruby, I know you like to hug people, but that was a lot more intense than usual." He sighed.

Ruby didn't respond and all Jaune could hear was heavy breathing. It made him worried if she might have gotten injured and took off her hood to check them. He was surprised by what he saw.

Two wolf ears as black as her hair with red tips sprouted up from her head.

Ruby finally gave him a reaction as she had stopped breathing as heavily and sat up. She looked ok if one looked away from the slightly dreamy look she wore.

He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but was stopped by the smile that she had started to make. One with teeth much sharper than he had ever seen in her smile before. 

"Finally, you're all mine." She whispered and gave him a kiss that was so intense that he was sure that he would have a bruise if it wasn't for his aura. 

She stopped the kiss and stood up before she started to undress.

"And I'm not letting you go."


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Ruby undressing so casually was what finally managed to show Jaune how weird this situation was. Ruby had always seemed too shy to do such a thing, especially, compared to her sister.

"Ruby!" She stopped taking off her dress and tilted her head at him. "Are you sure you want to do this here? I'm happy you feel that way towards me, but isn't this too fast?"

Her eyes lit up in understanding.

"You're right." She nodded and looked around the corridor they were in before she stopped and one of the unlocked classrooms. "We wouldn't want anyone interrupting us."

Ruby grabbed him before he could alleviate the misunderstanding and bridal carried him towards the open classroom. The door was only halfway open which led to her kicking it out of the way.

A kick that tore it off its hinges and flies into the teacher's desk.

The embarrassed laugh that came from Ruby was the most normal thing he'd heard since this started.

"Forgot my own strength." She laid him onto the teacher's desk, took the door and carefully placed it onto the doorframe. "That should fix it."

Jaune had gotten on his feet in the meantime and couldn't help but survey the damage that had been done to the room. He's so glad that the majority of Beacon's students and employees are out for the week-long break.

"Eyes to me Jaune. Now we can finally start." 

The cloak and the dress were taken off, revealing a wolf tail that had been hidden by it. The boots and stockings came off next, the nails on her feet looking a lot sharper than they should be. She was down to only her underwear but left them on for now.

"I feel so free without all those clothes on." She stretched out, the sound of her joints cracking was easily audible. She walked towards him and laid down on top of the desk. "Take me Jaune!"

He didn't move and Ruby looked up with an annoyed expression.

"That your cue to, you know, start undressing and fucking my brains out. Not to just stand there."

Jaune wasn't so dense that he didn't understand the very, very clear signals that Ruby was sending. It's just that things were moving too fast, he only thought of Ruby as his best friend yesterday and suddenly she wants to have sex in a classroom.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be my first time, are you sure you want it to be me?"

"It will be mine too and I would wish for no one else."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you re-"

"Jaune! I am literally laying here ready for you to stick it in and you are still asking me if I'm sure. Do it already!"

Jaune took off his armour and clothes now. The process of taking them off took little time and he was fully naked in a matter of seconds. He had gotten an erection a long time ago and had tried to ignore it until now, he hesitated once again though when his dick had barely entered her vagina. 

He remembered a few of the lessons that his father had taught him about how he should be gentle the first time he has sex. Jaune tried to slowly insert inside, an action that Ruby disagreed with. Ruby's legs trapped him and pushed his entire length in her, it caused a yell of pleasure to erupt from her. He didn't have time to think about how the moan had turned into a howl at the end.

Jaune had little time to think about anything after that as it became a battle for survival after that.

When his dick entered her vagina, it released a beast that Jaune had no hope of resisting as everything became a blur after that. He only remembered a few things after that.

He had bruises, scratches and sweat covering him, he felt worse after an intense session with Pyrrha. It felt painful to move and getting to a sitting position felt like hell as every muscle screamed at him to stand down.

After finally getting up he was able to see that there was a lot more damaged than before. The entire room looked like a warzone.

Every desk was destroyed to the point that they could already use it as firewood with how small the pieces were. There were holes on the floor, on the walls and even the ceiling somehow. And everywhere he looked he could see red rose petals, the number of petals suggested that she had used it a lot and it was most likely how they managed to make holes in the ceiling. That was probably how most of his memories from that feels like it was only a blur too.

Beside the rose petals, there was also an abundance of scratches and he only had to look to his side to find out what caused them.

Peacefully sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face made Jaune smile as well before he realized he was doing it. He looked at her body with none of the misgivings he had earlier. It was hard no to considering the things they did, he was pretty sure that he was still bleeding from when she scratched him.

Ruby had grown in height now too, in addition to all the physical changes she had grown up to his chin. That was only a minor change compared to the rest.

The sharp nails he saw on her feet looked more like claws at this point with her looking more like ones he had seen on a wolf once than human. Her hand had fortunately not met the same fate.

Her nails had turned into claws too, but her hands had remained unchanged. Her wolf ears had actually gotten fluffier, a change that Jaune appreciated as it felt good whenever he patted her head and felt them.

He did it now and it caused Ruby to open up her eyes slightly. "Mate." She said with half-lidded eyes showed that the sclera had changed from white to yellow before they closed once again. She slept peacefully once again, leaving Jaune to blush about what she said.

They were together officially now with those words, hopefully, that was she meant. He felt like he might not survive if she meant it the other way.

"I guess we need to somehow get back now." He tried to stand up but felt his legs shake before he fell down on his butt again. "Looks like I can't yet. What about you Ruby?"

She moved her body a little closer to him but didn't answer.

"We can wait five more minutes." Jaune laid down next to her and hoped that this would be the craziest thing to happen to him today.

* * *

It took a little more than five minutes before Jaune felt healed enough to stand up. He also had to find his clothes and find a solution to what he was supposed to with Ruby. Her clothes didn't exactly fit her anymore, but he managed to use her cloak as a way to cover her up. It made it easier for him to carry her to their rooms too.

He didn't meet a single person on the way back and they managed to make it there without trouble. Which he considered a miracle, they weren't exactly quiet.

Jaune managed to open the door with Ruby's scroll and decided to put her on Blake's bed since he didn't trust the bunk bed to hold her increased weight. There was a tea set in the way, but it was quickly put to the side to make way for Ruby.

At this point, he felt like he needed a shower after all that and he was sure that Ruby wouldn't mind if he borrowed team RWBY's.

He strolled to the bathroom to wash off all the sweat that he had gotten today but was stopped by an object that laid in the middle of the room.

A white feather.

Walking over and picking it up also let him see that the blanket on top of the bed in front of him was slightly moving. It was slight and the time it took for it to go up and down was too long for anyone one to notice unless they looked at it directly.

"Weiss." The blanket that was rising up went down the instant he used the name. "Why are you hiding."

Jaune waited for a little longer and was thinking that he should have just gone straight for the showers instead. Finally, when Jaune was close to giving up the blanket finally moved before Weiss revealed herself.

She looked normal and that was a weird thought to have normally, but with the changes that Ruby had gone through he was happy that he wouldn't have to deal with another person that had the same urges.

He was about to ask about the feather when Weiss decided to make his day a little weirder than it already was.

"Jaune, it's good you're here." She let go of the blanket and threw it on the ground. 

Her jacket and the upper part of her dress was gone, ripped to shreds by the two wings that slowly folded out from her back. Her wings were coloured the same shade of white as her hair and she fit the nickname 'Snowangel' in every way now.

"I need your help." She slowly got up from the bed and slowly walked towards him, her wings cutting off any escape as she came close. "I think it's time that we finally went on that date."


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that Weiss wanted to go on a date with him shocked him more than the wings she had now trapped him with. The fact that she only had wings and nothing else made things easier to handle than with Ruby.

"Date? I thought you wouldn't want to go on a date with me if I was the person on Remnant. You were pretty clear on that part."

"I said that," She blushed and her pale skin made it stand out. "but that was before and this is now. I want you."Normally, he would have said yes instantly, but he was in a relationship with Ruby, at least he thinks so? She called him her mate and they had sex, but they haven't really made it official yet.

"And I want you too, Weiss." Her smile made the next words he had to say harder. "But I don't know if now is the right time. Ruby and I are sort of together now, maybe when..." He trailed off as Weiss sported the coldest glare he had seen. It easily rivalled the one he received at an especially bad flirtation attempt.

"What did Ruby say to you?" He didn't understand why that was important but answered her. Jaune wanted to get away from her icy glare as fast as possible.

"Not much. Said that she had waited a long time, how I was finally hers and called me her mate when we were done having... sex." To think that Weiss of all people would be the first person to know about that.

His answer lessened her glare somewhat but it also zeroed in on a new target. One that was still peacefully sleeping on the bed behind him. The wings that had trapped him went behind her back once again and Jaune took that as his cue to move away.

"Ruby." She said sweetly and waited for a second before she said her name again. "Don't pretend that you're sleeping Ruby, I know you're awake. This isn't the first time you have done this."

Jaune was about to ask why she was talking to Ruby as if she was awake when one of Ruby's eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry about that." A sheepish smile with too many sharp teeth formed. "Don't say I ruined the mood, even I wanted to join in."

Jaune couldn't help the shiver of fear that travelled down his back at those words. Especially, when it was punctuated by eyes that looked more like a predator than human. That Weiss hit her in the ruined the image and made her stand up.

Was she always a head taller than him?

"Why did you do that for." Ruby rubbed the spot Weiss hit. "It doesn't hurt, but I wasn't actually going to join in. I feel too tired after what Jaune and I did in that classroom."

Jaune relaxed a little, he didn't want a repeat of that in this small room.

"It's not about that. What was it that we talked about before, you know, before you told me you had to use the toilet?"

"That we both wanted Jaune and should share him." A pause. "I forgot."

"You forgot?!"

"Yes, I was actually on my way to the toilet. That's when I smelled Jaune and I couldn't resist."

"I see, but I don't feel in the mood anymore" A deep sigh. "And we have bigger things to deal with, Jaune?"

Jaune was surprised when Weiss addressed him. He had honestly thought they forgot about him.

"Yes."

"Listen to this closely Jaune." She flared her wings out and then pointed to Ruby. "Ruby and I aren't the only ones that are like this."

"Like this?"

"Changed, transformed, part faunus or whatever. The important thing is that the only thing that could've have done this is Blake's tea. The tea that multiple people have drunk."

"And would do it again," Ruby added.

That it was just tea that did this felt like sort of a letdown. Jaune had thought there might be a semblance, a new type of dust or that his friend was secretly Faunus and in puberty. 

"The ones who drank it was Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and us. Pyrrha asked for something to take with her as she went to train, so there's a chance she hasn't taken it yet. And we need 'you' to go find them."

"Why me of all people? If the tea did the same to them like they did Ruby, then we would need someone to restrain them. I wasn't exactly the strongest before, and who knows how strong they might be now." 

"For me, I think the tea might not be done with me yet so I feel not the best right now. And I feel like Ruby would just join them if she went."

"Definitely," Ruby added once again.

"Blake and Yang said they wanted to... fornicate with you before they left."

"Blake and Yang did?" But doesn't that leave out? "What about Pyrrha, why would she off all people say that."

"She didn't exactly say that." Weiss sounded unsure of what to say next.

"Because she's this-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss' hand in front of her mouth.

"Not important just go. I don't know where Blake went, but Yang went towards the main school building." She tried to push him out but could barely move him. 

Ruby decided to help Weiss then and almost threw him out of the room and the door was shut before he could turn around. The time for talk was over it seems.

Jaune headed for the main school building first, it wasnæt too far away.

This shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

The instant the doors shut, Weiss had started to pleasure herself. One hand went to her vagina and the other groped one of her nipples.

She had hoped that it might distract her from the massive urge for sex she felt. Weiss had lied a little when she said she wasn't in the mood. Weiss had wanted him to focus on the others first since they drank a lot more of the tea than her. Unfortunately, as the second pair of wings grew out of her back, a growth that that felt more pleasurable every time, she wasn't sure she could hold it.

Weiss might need Jaune's help a little sooner than she thought.

* * *

Jaune had made it to the main school building and had instantly found a clue at the entrance. A small piece of what he was sure was snakeskin. It was barely bigger than his finger, but Jaune recognized it from experience. His sister had a snake for a pet and he recognized the signs from a moult.

Did this mean that Yang had scales now and only that, maybe Ruby was the worst-case scenario?

What worried him was that the size and quantity of the pieces grew as he followed the trail. It wasn't long until he found pieces that rivalled him in size that he got worried. 

It wasn't until he heard a roar that shook the walls, that he became afraid of what the trail would lead him to.


End file.
